nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising
|expansion=Five Planned|media=''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' official soundtrack|release date=November 9th}} Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising is an FPS horror action game set within the Eclipse Universe, and will be developed by Morningwood Studios, Frost Games, Tachibana Games and Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts. The game will be running on a modified Semblance engine. The game features five gamemodes; Campaign, Cooperative, Multiplayer, Zombies and Extinction with five post-launch expansions expanding each of these modes with twice the more content than the first game. Patch Notes Patch 1.0 The 1.0 Patch for Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising was released about a month after the game's release to address some issues with certain Suit Upgrades and Killstreaks as well as adding some Prestige Armoury rewards. Prestige Armoury *Added in various rewards to the Prestige Armoury, including game announcers, calling card and emblem packs. Multiplayer Suit Upgrades *Assault Trooper Advanced provides the player with now only 2% increased movement speed with equipped heavy weapons. *Lightweight grants 1% movement speed; Lightweight Enhanced increases movement speed by 2%; Lightweight Advanced increases movement speed by an additional 2%. *Supplier Enhanced now allows players to start with four ammo kits. *Sentinel Advanced now grants the player with 5% damage and explosive resistance. *Streaker Advanced now only lasts 40 seconds. *Enforcer Enhanced grants only 3% extra damage against Combat Medics. *Rambo now increases hipfire accuracy by 50%. **Rambo Enhanced gives 30% more LMG, HMG and PMG ammo. Killstreaks *Recon Drone is now only active for 30 seconds. *Counter-Recon Drone now only disrupts enemy radars for 20 seconds. *Armour Drop now cannot be used by players who received body armour deployed by Heavy Trooper Advanced users. *Smart Bomb blast radius is increased by 2. *P.D.U. can no longer kill enemies through walls. *Defense Gun rate of fire is decreased by 5% and now 5% more ammo. *Assault Airstrike now provides an additional airstrike, total strikes being 5. *Thunderbolt now provides an additional two strafing runs. *Viper Droid now only fires 6 missiles than 12. *SpySystem is now active for 40 seconds. *EMP is now only active for 40 seconds. Campaign The Campaign continues the Human-Alien Conflict as it is 2135, after the Eclipse Empire's assault on the Opposition's homeworld, they have recovered and have set their eyes on the Empire's most important asset, Luna. The moon that's deep within Eclipse territory and rests as the military fortress world of the military, producing its weapons, warships, vehicles, and aircraft. Players assume the role of Commander Sally Valentine of the Eclipse Special Forces and commands Hunter 3-5, a Titan-SS squad. Weapons This list differs from its Multiplayer counterpart. Cooperative Multiplayer The Multiplayer portion of Eclipse Warfare II was developed by Frost Games and also developed its DLC maps that came in expansions as well as adding newer weapons to the game via Weapon Drops. Ranking in Multiplayer took its sight on the Modern Warfare 3 ranking system; 80 levels with 20 Prestige ranks. The Prestige Armoury awards players with a variety of rewards for increasing their Prestige rank. However, those who have Prestiged for the first time get to choose one reward for free, giving them two rewards for Prestige one. At launch, players who prestiged complained that the game didn't have much Prestige Armoury rewards to choose from. Frost Games reported that they were going to add more rewards via updates and patches. Prestige Armoury *Premanent Unlock - Premanently unlock any Create-A-Class item and keep it forever, even after prestiging again! *Extra Create-A-Class slot - Choose this reward and get an extra Create-A-Class slot! *XP Boosters **One Hour Double XP Booster **Two Hour Double XP Booster **Four Hour Double XP Booster **Triple XP Booster - Lasts for one hour *Game announcers **Clan President Angel **President John Barstow **Commander Sally Valentine **Athena **Alain Bourden **Jack McMack **Ben Crawford **Amsel Caligari *Calling Card packs **Faction series ***Series One: Eclipse Empire ***Series Two: Opposition ***Series Three: Galactic Council of Alliances ***Series Four: Coil Arms Division ***Series Five: Nakamura Industries ***Series Six: Kormans *Emblem packs **Character series ***Series One: Sally Valentine ***Series Two: Athena ***Series Three: Alain Bourden ***Series Four: Jack McMack ***Series Five: Ben Crawford ***Series Six: President John Barstow **Faction Insignia series ***Series One: Eclipse Military ***Series Two: Military of the Opposition Weapons Attachments *Optics **Universal ***Pulse Dot Sight - Successor to the Red Dot Sight for better range ***SFAR Scope - ACOG successor for increased range for long range firefights ***Holographic Scope - A holographic scope with HUD UI for greatly increased range **Assault Rifles ***Thermal Scope - 4x thermal scope for finding hidden enemies ***Night Vision Scope - Specialized scope for dark areas and decreased visibility ***Target Finder - Specialized scope for detecting enemies in plain sight ***Hybrid Scope - Specialized scope with switchable Pulse Dot Sight and SFAR Scope **Sniper Rifles ***8x Scope - Increases range by 40% ***8x NV/T Scope - Hybrid 8x Night Vision/Thermal optics ***12x NV/T Scope - Hybrid 12x Night Vision/Thermal optics *Magazines **Universal ***Fast Mag - Fast reload magazine for decreased reload time ***Extended Mag - Extended magazine for longer firefights but with increased reload time **Assault Rifles and LMGs ***Drum Mags - Drum magazine for pinning down enemies but greatly increased reload time *Barrels **Short Barrel - Short barrel for CQC engagements but decreased range **Long Barrel - Long barrel for increased range but slightly decreased damage due to bullet drop **Heavy Barrel - Heavy barrel for increased damage over long ranges **Suppressor - External suppressor for preventing detection but decreases damage and range **Muzzle Braker - Muzzle brake for maintaining current weapon damage over long range *Barrel-mounted **Universal ***Flashlight - Able to light up dark areas ***Laser Sight - Increases accuracy by 5% ***Green Laser Sight - Night Vision-compatible specialized laser sight ***Vertical Grip - Increases accuracy by 10% ***Angled Grip - Increases accuracy by 8% **Assault Rifles ***Knife - Attached CQC knife for alternate melee kills ***Grenade Launcher - Attached 20mm grenade launcher for large groups of enemies ***Shotgun - Attached shotgun for CQC kills ***Flamethrower - Attached mini X2h Flamethrower for CQC kills ***Chainsaw - Attached chainsaw for alternate melee kills **LMGs ***Deployable Bipod - Deployable bipod for 100% increased accuracy *Firing types **Rapid Fire - Greatly increased rate of fire **Automatic - Standard firing mechanism **Semi-Automatic - Semi-automatic firing mechanism **Three-Round - Increased accuracy due to three-round burst mechanism **Single-Round - Accuracy greatly increased due to single-round burst mechanism *Stocks **No Stock - No weapon stock for increased recoil and decreased accuracy **Adjustable Stock - Increased accuracy, recoil control and movement while ADS **Assault Stock - Increased movement while ADS **Heavy Stock - Greatly increased accuracy and recoil control **Tactical Stock - Greatly increased recoil control Ammo Types *Universal Ammo **Armour-Piercing Rounds - Increased penetration against Heavy Trooper upgrade users **Full Metal Jacket Rounds - Increased barrier and wall penetration **Incendiary Rounds - Causes damage to players overtime due to flame **High Explosive Rounds - Increased impact blast radius due to explosive rounds **Stun Rounds - Adds a concussion effect to players upon impact **Tracer Rounds - Able to track players on the mini-map until killed **Sabot Rounds - Increased damage to vehicles and aircraft *Shotguns **Slug Shells - Causes instant kills due single pellet shells Modified Attachments Modified Attachments are specialized attachments that are combine one another, an example being the Ammo Types. *Ammo Types **AP-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP-FMJ-I Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Full Metal Jacket and Incendiary Rounds **AP-I Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Incendiary Rounds **AP-I-Stun-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Incendiary, Stun and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP-I-Stun-HE Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Incendiary, Stun and High Explosive Rounds **S-AP-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Sabot, Armour-Piercing and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP Shells - Armour-Piercing Shells for increased penetration against Heavy Trooper perk users **AP-Slug Shells - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Slug Shells **FMJ Shells - Full Metal Jacket Shells for increased barrier and wall penetration **HE Shells - High Explosive Shells for increased blast radius **HE-Slug Shells - Mixture of High Explosive and Slug Shells *Magazines **Extended Fast Mag - Increased clip size and decreased reload time **Double Drum Mag - Greatly increased clip size and reload time **Dual Mag - Increased clip size and reload time **Ammo Pack w/Belt-Feeder - Increased ammo capacity due to belt feeder **Slug Shell Belt-Feeder - Increased Slug Shell capacity due to belt feeder **Extended Chamber - Increased ammo capacity due to extended chamber *Barrels **Internal Suppressor - Internal suppressor for decreased detection **Heavy-Long Barrel - Increased damage and range *Barrel-mounted **Deployable Bipod w/Angled Grip - Deployable bipod for 100% increased accuracy with angled grip **Tactical Flashlight - Tactical flashlight able to light up dark areas while ADS Equipment Lethal *Frag Grenade *Plasma Grenade *C4xWork-in-progress *Trip Mine *Throwing Knife *Thermite *Plasma ThermiteWork-in-progress Tactical *Flashbang *Shock Grenade *Shock Charge *Pulse GrenadeWork-in-progress *Smoke *Black Hat Suit Upgrades Instead of the traditional perk system like most Call of Duty games, Eclipse Warfare II introduces Suit Upgrades which improve the player's ability to support their team or go on the offensive. Players can only equip one Upgrade per tier, giving them a total of five different Upgrades in battle. There are five tiers of Suit Upgrades; Mobility, Support, Strength, Efficiency, and Stealth. There are also Boosters available which replace the Wildcards introduced in Black Ops 2. Each of the Upgrades have two tiers to be upgraded to. Tier I: Mobility *'Scout' - Sprint faster **'Scout Enhanced' - Sprint longer ***'Scout Advanced' - Sprint for an indefinite amount of time *'Focused' - No flinch when shot and move faster while ADS **'Focused Enhanced' - ADS is more steady with Snipers ***'Focused Advanced' - Hold breath longer *'Assault Trooper' - No longer slow with equipped heavy weapons **'Assault Trooper Enhanced' - Able to hold four lethals ***'Assault Trooper Advanced' - Move 2% faster with equipped heavy weapons *'Lightweight' - Movement speed is increased by 1% **'Lightweight Enhanced' - Movement speed is increased by an additional 2% ***'Lightweight Advanced' - Movement speed is increased by an additional 2% Tier II: Support *'Supplier' - Able to deploy an ammo kit for teammates **'Supplier Enhanced' - Start with full ammo and four ammo kits ***'Supplier Advanced' - Able to deploy one ammo crate *'Combat Medic' - Nearby teammates generate health faster **'Combat Medic Enhanced' - Gain an increased 5% health ***'Combat Medic Advanced' - Nearby teammates gain 4% increased health *'Sentinel' - Nearby teammates gain 8% damage reduction **'Sentinel Enhanced' - Nearby teammates gain 5% explosive resistance ***'Sentinel Advanced' - Gain 7% damage and explosive resistance *'Streaker' - Killstreaks last 15 seconds longer **'Streaker Enhanced' - Killstreaks last an additional 5 seconds ***'Streaker Advanced' - Killstreaks last for a total of 40 seconds Tier III: Strength *'Enforcer' - Deal increased 3% damage against Heavy Troopers **'Enforcer Enhanced' - Deal increased 3% damage against Combat Medics ***'Enforcer Advanced' - Grenades have an increased blast radius of 6 *'Heavy Trooper' - Damage is increased by 3% **'Heavy Trooper Enhanced' - Damage is increased by 5% ***'Heavy Trooper Advanced' - Able to deploy body armour for teammates *'Hunter' - Able to detect Assassin Enhanced users **'Hunter Enhanced' - Able to detect enemy explosives such as C4x, Trip Mines, and Thermites ***'Hunter Advanced' - Increased efficiency of tacticals against Blast users *'Weaponsmith' - Increases current weapon stability by 5% **'Weaponsmith Enhanced' - Decreases current weapon recoil by 4% ***'Weaponsmith Advanced' - Decreases current weapon sway by 4% Tier IV: Efficiency *'Speedster' - Swap weapons faster **'Speedster Enhanced' - ADS faster ***'Speedster Advanced' - Reload faster *'Blast' - Increased resistance against lethals **'Blast Enhanced' - 4% increased resistance against Trip Mines and Thermites ***'Blast Advanced' - Increased resistance against tacticals thrown by Hunter Advanced users *'Strong Arm' - Throw grenades and knives 10% further **'Strong Arm Enhanced' - Throw 5% further ***'Strong Arm Advanced' - Throw 10% further *'Rambo' - 50% increased hipfire accuracy with LMGs (If Advanced, cannot be equipped with Heavy Trooper and/or Combat Medic) **'Rambo Enhanced' - 30% more LMG, HMG and PMG ammo ***'Rambo Advanced' - 30% damage increase when injured Tier V: Stealth *'Assassin' - Undetected by A.I. aircraft **'Assassin Enhanced' - No crosshair detection ***'Assassin Advanced' - No footstep sounds and fall damage *'Hacker' - Undetected by player killstreaks **'Hacker Enhanced' - Faster lock-on to player killstreaks ***'Hacker Advanced' - Increased efficiency of Blackhat on killstreaks *'Apparition' - Undetected by Recon Drones and Defense Guns **'Apparition Enhanced' - Unaffected by Counter-Recon Drones, SpySystems and EMPs. ***'Apparition Advanced' - Increased resistance against Flashbangs, Shock Grenades, Shock Charges and Pulse Grenades Boosters *'Grenadier' - Replace Tacticals with Lethals *'Tactical' - Replace Lethals with Tacticals *'Mobility Master' - Able to equip two Mobility Upgrades *'Support Master' - Able to equip two Support Upgrades *'Strength Master' - Able to equip two Strength Upgrades *'Efficiency Master' - Able to equip two Efficiency Upgrades *'Stealth Master' - Able to equip two Stealth Upgrades Killstreaks *3 kills: Recon Drone'Work-in-progress - Reveals enemy locations on mini-map. *4 kills: '''Counter-Recon Drone'Work-in-progress - Disrupts enemy radars and communications. *4 kills: '''Armour Drop - Drop down armour for teammates. *4 kills: Smart Bomb'''Work-in-progress - Deploy a multi-purpose RC drone and seek out enemies for an imploding effect. *4 kills: '''Crate - Launch a Special Forces pod to any location that contains any killstreak by random order. *5 kills: P.D.U.'Work-in-progress - Automated defense system that launches A.P. grenades at enemies. *5 kills: '''Defense Gun'Work-in-progress - Sensory powered Pulse-minigun able to detect and track enemies. *5 kills: 'Anti-Air Gun'Work-in-progress - Anti-Air turret able to track and destroy enemy aircraft such as Recon Drones, Counter-Recon Drones, Crate pods, F-138Xs, NH-12s, A10X4s, Eclipse-class Missile Droids, Eclipse-class HV-TOL/S gunships, Eclipse-class AX-130 Assault gunships and Eclipse-class Attack Helicopters. *7 kills: '''Assault Airstrike - Call in F-138X Super BombersWork-in-progress for airstrikes on the map. *7 kills: NH-12 Support - Call in an NH-12 Little BirdWork-in-progress for C.A.S. against enemies. *9 kills: Thunderbolt - Call in A10X4 fightersWork-in-progress for strafing runs around the map. *9 kills: Viper Drone - Launch deadly missiles to the ground from an Eclipse-class Missile Droid.Work-in-progress *10 kills: HV-TOL - Pilot an Eclipse-class Heavy Vertical Take-off and Landing Support gunshipWork-in-progress for heavy attacks against enemies. *10 kills: SpySystem'''Work-in-progress - Request warships in orbit to lock and continuously track enemy positions. Cannot be shot down and lasts for one minute. *12 kills: '''EMP - Launch an EMP missile to disrupt enemy electronics, aircraft, communications and radar systems. Lasts one minute. *12 kills: AX-130 Gunship - Take control of an Eclipse-class AX-130 Assault gunshipWork-in-progress to rain down hell on the enemy forces. *16 kills: Attack Gunship - Pilot an Eclipse-class Attack HelicopterWork-in-progress and attack enemy forces from above. Gametypes Core *Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Domination *Demolition *Kill Confirmed *Hardpoint *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Search and Rescue Party *Gun Game *One in the Chamber *Infected *Drop Zone Specials *Full Assault Maps *Sub-Zero *Low-G *Lock Up *Rave *Spacejacked (Multiplayer) *Pier *Sun Spot *Space Time Full Assault Zombies Story At some point in time before the events of the game, an ancient evil known as Ataraxia forged the powerful Gauntlet of Ataraxia to help in his bid to rule the universe. However, he was defeated and was casted into the darkest and deepest parts of the universe. The gauntlet was disassembled, with the three power cores being brought to various locations around the Milky Way Galaxy, while the main gauntlet was lost within the Mines of Despair on Fidea VI. In the present time, not too long after the siege of Salkire Fortress at Remnant, Colonel Amsel Caligari, a member of the Coil Arms Division and McPhillian's right-hand man, sought to find a way to resurrect his deceased leader with the use of Ataraxia's legendary gauntlet, which when all three of its lost power cores are installed into the weapon, it will allow the user to resurrect anything with it, as well the ability to manipulate the resurrected being if they so choose. Before he could set his plans in motion, he first travels to the now collapsed Mines of Despair with some of his men, where they are able to recover both McPhillian and Brian's bodies and brought them to their new secret FOB on New Pomerania while another team goes to what remains of Harmony to recover several specimens from the remains of their crashed space station. While leaving the mines, Caligari was surprised to find the main gauntlet part of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia amongst the debris, taking it with him. Several months later in September, with his plan now in the works, Caligari's first priorty to his grand scheme is to acquire the three power cores that power to the gauntlet. To do this, he planned to have the remaining members of the Galactic Council of Alliances that took down the Coil Arms Division's main operations during the Human-Alien Conflict find and secure the power cores for him by blackmailing them. To do this, he sent a large attack force to attack President John Barstow's escort convoy that was escorting him to a safehouse on Luna. There, he captures "Athena", Captain Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, scientist Ben Crawford and President John Barstow, bringing them to the Coil Arms Division safehouse located at Planet XIV. There, he explains that he will kill the president if the other four do not recover the three power cores for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia before the end of the week. He also tells them that if they even attempt to inform the rest of the Galactic Council of Alliances of their plans, he will execute the president. Caligari then reveals to the heroes the locations of each of the cores, saying that the areas that hold them are more than likely still overrun by zombies from the original outbreaks. With this intel, the heroes depart to secure the three cores. They first travel to an old temple located on the world of Vordania, where, after a series of trials and fighting, are able to obtain the core. They proceed to return to Earth, where they infiltrate an abandoned oil rig that was built directly on top of an underwater tomb. Within the tomb, they manage to recover the second core. The group then travels to the world of New Tainos, where they infiltrate an ElassiT' military complex, which houses the third and final core within a vault. With all three power cores, the team is ordered by Caligari to do him a favor; they are to help clear out the abandoned Coil Arms Division FOB on New Pomerania, which was overrun by zombies that they were trying to create. He also informs them that it was also where the exchange is to happen. Arriving at the planet, they fight through the base until they find Caligari with the president. After doing the exchange, Caligari fully completes the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, where he demonstates its power by zapping a table containing a corpse that is covered by a blanket. The figure then sits up, revealing to be none other than their deceased friend Brian. Caligari then uses the gauntlet to brainwash Brian into "Blackjack", ordering him to deal with the heroes as he retreats. As Brian arose from the table with glowing purple eyes and a modified battle axe, he puts on a metal mask with eyeholes and charges the heroes, who try to reason with him, but to no avail, forcing them into battle. After a long ruthless battle, the heroes are able to subdue Blackjack long enough for Crawford to use his Psionic Jammer to break the effects of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia on him, freeing him from his brainwashing, but ultimately mortally wounding him since the gauntlet was what resurrected him in the first place. As Brian dies, he tells them that his time has long past, and that they must stop Caligari from using the gauntlet to resurrect McPhillian before dying of his wounds. This time, the heroes were able to bring Brian's corpse with them home, where he was properly laid to rest back home on Earth before continuing their mission in hunting down Caligari. On September 29th, the heroes finally locate Caligari, who has retreated to the Coil Arms Division safehouse back on Planet XIV, where the body of McPhillian was located. The team assaults the facility, battling through zombies that were created by Caligari with the use of the gauntlet. Working their way through the facility, they manage to confront Caligari on the roof of the facility during a massive thunder and lightning storm. There, he uses the gauntlet to finally resurrect McPhillian, much to the four's horror. Caligari then gives the gauntlet to his resurrected leader, saying he has fufilled his duties and requests for the promise of money for his role in his resurrection. However, McPhillian reveals he has no intentions of paying Caligari the money, saying that he has outlived his usefulness to him before striking him dead with the gauntlet. McPhillian then turns to the heroes, saying it was time to finish what was started back at the Mines of Despair before engaging them in a final battle. After a long brutal battle, McPhillian manages to once again get the upper hand in his fight. As the storm above them raged on, McPhillian explained to them that he will be able to use the gauntlet to revive his organization, destroy both sides of the war, and take over the universe before laughing and raising the gauntlet in the air. Bourden then informs him that the war was long over, much to McPhillian's surprise. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes, striking the gauntlet, electrocuting McPhillian while shattering the ancient weapon into pieces. As McPhillian laid wounded on the ground, the four approached him. McPhillian began to ramble, saying that all he wanted was to see the universe in peace by having it united under one rule; his rule. Bourden then explains that the end of the war brough peace between the two sides, saying there was practically peace, but McPhillian shakes his head, saying their research opened the doors for an ancient evil to rise up one day and consume the entirety of the universe in utter chaos. Bourden then readies his shotgun, saying that he's sorry, but explains he made a promise to avenge Brian before executing the dying McPhillian. As the four looked around, they then returned to Earth, unaware of a strange force being picked up by radar coming from the dark ends of the universe... Maps * Prologue: The Recovery Job - Descend down the collapsed Mines of Despair and salvage anything that could be beneficial to the master plan. * Chapter 1: Ambushed - Reach the Galactic Council of Alliances' safehouse on Luna while escorting President John Barstow. * Chapter 2: Lost in Time - Blackmailed by Caligari, recover the first power core for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia at a lost temple hidden on Vordania. * Chapter 3: Tomb of Provenance - Secure the second power core for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia from an underwater tomb at the bottom of the Indian Ocean on Earth. * Chapter 4: The Last Hope - Obtain the third and final power core for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia from the ElassiT' military complex on New Tainos. * Chapter 5: The Final Hour - Fight through the abandoned Coil Arms Division FOB on New Pomerania and make the exchange in order to save President John Barstow. * Chapter 6: Day of Reckoning - Prevent Caligari from using the Gauntlet of Ataraxia to resurrect McPhillian. Characters Protagonists * "Athena" (playable) * Alain Bourden (playable) * Jack McMack (playable) * Ben Crawford (playable) * President John Barstow * Brian Thompson (formerly resurrected, now departed once more) Antagonists * Amsel Caligari (playable, K.I.A.) * Tom McPhillian (formerly resurrected, now departed once more) * "Blackjack" (brainwashed version of Brian Thompson, formerly resurrected, now departed once more) Other * Ataraxia Extinction Story Maps * 'Prologue: War Acceptance '- It's far from over... * 'Chapter 1: Peace Denied '- The Korma Aliens are back! This time the battle will take place on one of the most hostile environments imaginable...The Deep South! * 'Chapter 2: Search & Rescue '- The Kormas strike in a small town on the brink of ruin! Join a new squad of heroes as they try to rescue the old heroes! * 'Chapter 3: Spacejacked '- Hop aboard the Korma Spaceship in between Earth and Luna. Enjoy the view while gibbing more Alien Invaders! * 'Chapter 4: Trouble In Tiberius '- On your way to counter-attack the Kormas, your ship crash lands in an unknown planet. And the Kormas seem to share the same fate... * 'Chapter 5: The Sacrifice '- You've made it to Korma all in one piece, but one of you will not be making it out of here alive... Game Editions Expansions Trivia Lore Notes Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Eclipse Warfare series